At a Glance
by RaynieTaco
Summary: Can a single glance at a stranger truly smite a person with such passionate love it has last an eternity? This is the question when Sophia Tanner meets the devilishly handsome Edward Cullen, who claims he has met her in the past. Now the only question that remains: can love conquer all?
1. Leaving the Past Behind

**Author's note:** _Hello my beautiful and/or handsome readers! It has been a while since I have talked to you and I have certainly missed you! But good news: I am back with vengeance! :) Muwhahahaha. Did I fail to mention I am as crazy as ever? Oh, well pardon me; I am as crazy as ever. You know the drill: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and there is nothing I can do to about it… other than completely change her storyline and add my own characters to it in this fan fiction-which I do. I wonder if anyone reads these. This is rated M for many reasons- language, violence, sexy time, and anything else I forgot. Also, Sophia is a character I made up and any likeness to people you have seen, heard about, or know is completely coincidental… Unless I am watching you (you know who you are) :D Your feedback is not only appreciated, but highly noted; however hateful spam will be put between some bread and eaten by a dingo- along with a baby. Hey, I wouldn't mind if you just said hi, though beware… I tend to talk a lot-obviously. Please enjoy and come back to read chapter two- whenever I write it O-_

The burly, drunken man continued to yell at a sickly looking redhead that he called his wife. One minute, they were shouting at each other and the next, the man struck her to the ground. As she lay there, crying silently and cradling her sore cheek, he gurgled down another sip of his Bud Light and plopped down in front of the television.

"Sophia!" the vision of the inebriated male disappeared and what replaced it was Damon's 'ugly' mug. "Stop playing with your food, we do not have all day."

"Tsst," I spat at him. He knew I hated being rushed, especially with something as delicate as feeding. The man in question lay a few inches away from me, simply unconscious for now. He was a woman beater among other things, but was his sins worth his death? True, they sickened me to the core, but I have feed from worse scum before him.

The man groaned loudly, which meant he was awakening fast. Decision time, I thought with distaste. I crouched close to him, smelling his delicious blood and hearing the unsteady thud of his heart pumping the life he wasted. The hunger that consumed me was wild and painful, making efforts of restraint almost impossible. His eyes open quickly with alarm and I sat silently, watching the emotions in his eyes. The reactions ranged from understandable confusion, scorching anger, to finally crippling fear. In the dim light the moon provided, I knew my unnatural, crimson eyes and hateful snarl were completely visible.

"W-w-ho… What-t-t are yo-, "he stuttered, but I had no time for his questions.

I lifted my hand to his face, making sure I didn't make physical contact, and hoped he knew to be soundless. "You listen to me, and you listen closely," I began, getting closer to his face. My voice didn't match the killer I was; it sounded more of soft bells than a merciful murderer. "If you ever strike a woman again, it will be my absolute pleasure killing you. Slowly," I added as a second thought. It wasn't my job or my priority to correct this human's crude behavior, and using threats was certainly not my style; however I have decided to keep him alive, so I felt an odd sense of responsibly over him. "Do you understand?" I waited his hesitant nod before I stood up, giving him a malicious grin. "Also, you should really lay off the alcohol."

The eventful evening this human man experienced proved to be too much for him to handle for he simply fainted. That was how I left him, alone and unprotected in the dark alleyway. My companion hurried after my fleeting figure, evidently unhappy with my decision to keep the man alive.

"Leslie isn't going to be happy that you haven't fed yet again today-"

"Shut up, Damon. Do you for a second believe I give a single ounce of care about Leslie's happiness?" I snapped, allowing the heat of anger to fill my voice.

Damon remained quiet for the rest of the duration, to my pleasure. My whole being despised that arrogant monkey and he knew it well. Lately, he was often found by my side pestering me during hunts, asking me frivolous question about my nonexistent love life, sneaking around, hoping for a peak of me nude, and reporting anything I say to Leslie, his coven leader. What he failed to realize was I could care less about Leslie or his opinion.

Since Damon seemed to be stuck at my hip, a lot of vampires confused us as mates, which he happily doesn't correct. It pisses me off and I make it a point to make sure everyone knows my total revulsion for this poor excuse of a vampire. He, as a person- or better yet vampire- wasn't unattractive by any means. He had a stunning face: sharp angles, high cheek bones, and lips that made most women's mouth water. He was tall and broad, his muscular frame reaching a delightful height of 6'3. He accented his endowments by wearing tight, leather pants and sleeveless shirts or no shirt at all. He knew how striking he looked, since he was told on a daily basis by adoring females, and this made him conceited and agonizingly arrogant.

Leslie was said to be quite handsome himself, a vampire trait as it appears; however I had never seen his appearance personality. He always remained concealed by a thick, black cloak and his face was never without the hood attached. The most I had seen of the beloved coven leader was his malevolent mouth and brawny hands. Honestly, I had preferred it this way for the fact I always pictured him to look like Igor from Frankenstein. I would hate to ruin my illusion of his ugly face and bad posture; even though I knew it was juvenile of me.

How about me? Well, I have been described as many things: beautiful was my favorite- the vain side of me, but I am mostly described with words like adorable, pretty, cute, and young, but never ordinary. I had a slender body, both petite and fragile-looking, and my growth stopped at a massive 5'2. My face was oval and childlike, my eyes were wide set, constantly glistening, and my bottom lip was full, giving me a sultry, pouty look. I had dark hair, the color of sable, which haloed around my shoulders in thick, loose curls. When I was turned, I was just shy of my eighteenth birthday, but because of my small stature and innocent features, I was often mistaken for someone much younger.

Leslie met us on the outskirts of town without the rest of his coven. It was normal for him, since he loved to hear Damon's report while I was standing in front of him. He believe it degraded and demeaned me, and to a point, it did. "It appears Sophie decided not to feed again today," Les purred. "How sad, I was sure I mention to Damon to make sure he complimented your small frame so you wouldn't feel the need to starve yourself."

He was joking of course, trying to gain the upper hand by humiliating me. It worked in the past, but lately he noticed my rebellious attitude, which was called for since I wasn't under his control. I noticed he used the nickname I hardly used, in fear it made me seem younger, and it sounded sickening coming from him. In the past, the use of my common nickname always sounded cute, or rather, it sounded like a pet name you would give someone you cared about. Did I care for Leslie? I did, but now I realize that I am totally disgusted with these people and do not want to be here any longer.

"But my dear Leslie," I snarled, "it seems you and Damon feed enough for three of me."

After a stomach-turning cackle, Leslie awarded my sarcasm with a swift slap. My head jerked to the side with the deafening blow, and my eyes meet Damon's, who sported a smug look . It didn't hurt, except for my pride maybe, but it was more surprising than anything. Leslie never harmed anyone, coven or otherwise- unless you were a human of course, so the sudden violence stunned me momentarily.

"I am sick of your attitude, Sophia, and I will not have you speaking to me like that. You have embarrassed me for the last time, you hear that?"

During his short speech, I regained my logical thinking process. Then I threw it aside and allowed my hurt pride to fuel my anger. "I do NOT care if you are Jesus fucking Christ incarnate, you will NEVER lay another finger on me, Leslie." I grinded out through clenched teeth, making his name sound like a curse. "I joined your little group as a favor to you and for my own amusement and I refused to be treated like your underling. Actually, better yet, goodbye, Les. I no longer find amusement in your company, and I am leaving to be on my own." I turned to leave, but stopped short to look at Damon. Without a second thought, I took the few steps to where he stood. "And this is for sneaking around in a pathetic attempt to see me naked!" I yelled at him, kicking his shin with force. Of course the kick wouldn't hurt him, it was just a kick after all, but it unquestionably made me feel better.

"You will regret this, Sophia," Leslie threatened as I took off in the direction of the nearest town.

The threat did not fall on deaf ears; I knew the true meaning behind his words. Leslie was not going to be happy with my leaving nor will the people in his demented coven. I undermined his supposed authority, made him look like a fool countless times, and kicked his right hand man in the shin- that had to count for something. However, I doubted I would regret the decision to leave him. The odd feeling of true happiness bubbled up from my stomach, bringing a foreign smile to my face. I would prove I could live on my own; I did not need any help from Leslie, his coven, and especially Damon. I looked to the east with high spirits, figuring this was the place I would plan my future. I read the welcome sign with curious interest; this town was to be my new home for a while. "Welcome to Forks, Washington- population 3120" it read, and I sighed with disappointment. Killing too many people in this small town would cause too much suspicion and, believe me; I wanted to avoid the media at all cost. I shrugged my petite shoulders and continued on. I was sadly a sucker when it came to destiny, and I believed I would find my true purpose in this town named Forks. If it comes to it, I thought as I skipped into the woods, I will just go to a large city to feed.

In the cover of the trees and the darkness of the night, I pushed myself faster to the heart of the forest.

**Author's note:** _Anyone who has read my fan fictions (well only one…) before knows I write two of these. Why? Simple: I like to talk. Whether you read these or not is completely up to you… unless I tell you to do it. Which I do… not… not want you to. Anypie, I would like to end our beautiful conversation by me, the 'author', complaining to you, the reader (and hopefully fan *nudge nudge*), about my life (not as a teenage robot- though sometimes a gal can dream). I am writing you this pretty late at night- to my current standards- and any errors you find I shall blame it on tiredness (I will find other excuses for my other chapter ;) ). Also, I am in college now, working, and have a social life (at least that is what my dad calls it when we hang out… I kid. But seriously, you want to be friend *twitches uncontrollably) … I am not this awkward in real life… :/ Anywhose, I have a life and I can't spend it writing ALL the time, so please be patient with me. I love you all in a weird writer/reader sort of way and I hope I do not disappoint. Stay beautiful!_


	2. Hello Beasts

**Author's Note: **_Good morning/afternoon/evening/…night? Me here, writing in a fan fiction once again. I know my other story is at a standstill, but I made a promise to myself to finish at least one chapter in At a Glance. And here we are! You know the deal, I do not claim to own _Twilight _or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I do own Sophia. She is my creation! :) Anyflies, enjoy the next chapter of this spectacular fan fiction. And I am not just saying that because it is my fan fiction. Or am I? Enjoy, I wrote this for you!_

In my personal belief, boredom is a fate worse than death itself. I figured that staying in the woods that surrounded Forks would be the safest choice; however the lack of entertainment was going to be the death of me, no pun intended. Where were all the animals? I dearly loved to play with the innocent little creatures of the woods, a routine Leslie despised. "Enough about that buffoon," I muttered quietly to myself, a frequent habit I am afraid. I began to hum to myself, a beautiful melody I use to sing to my baby brothers and sisters, as I searched my surroundings. Being the eldest of ten children was never an easy job, especially if you looked the youngest. Those precious children were my life, my human life that is, and I miss them dearly. The painful twinge of my seemingly infinite hunger proved to be a great distracter of the melancholy feelings that came with thinking about my human life. A vampire with feelings? My sire, or creator, would roll in his grave, so to speak.

Since I haven't feed in quite some time now, I am almost as weak as my appearance gives off. _Tsst_, how infuriating it is being so weak because you haven't taken the time to be a murderous monster. _Well I suppose it is time to feed_, I thought wearily to myself; I had to be in good health if my old coven friends decide to pay me a visit. It is likely that they will indeed come, not to catch up, but kill me for embarrassing him. My tiny shoulders lifted slightly as I said, "His problem, not mine."

I start my journey out of woods with a heavy heart. I didn't get to play with the animals, I have to go off and kill someone now, who probably deserves it anyway, and I am probably going to feel guilty anyways. Is it normal for vampires to have such complex tug of emotions? Leslie and his coven are pretty merciless killers, and as far as I am aware, they didn't appear to feel guilt or shame. I have done what I had to do to survive, which included joining Leslie's coven. I was alone, hungry, and battling my foreign emotions when he met me, and everything started out great. I looked up to him, respected his wishes, and even loved him.

The sheer sadness that filled my heart with the realization about my unrequited love of Leslie did not distract me from the movement to my left. Wandering the woods like I am doing was dangerous, especially if it is a human. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't hunt the humans of this small town, I couldn't seem to fight the temptation to hunt. The meal is right there and I am so very hungry…

My whole body came to a jerking halt when a boy younger than I was as a human came into view, and he wasn't alone. An older woman was close by him, a slight resemblance was there. Both had the dark skin and hair of an American Indian and both did not seem frightened by my sudden appearance. _They were expecting me_. The thought came to me with such a sudden urgency, it left my knees trembling. _That isn't impossible_; I tried to reason with myself. That didn't explain why I took a step back in retreat. The woman began to snarl, a literal snarl, at me. _What the Hell?_ I thought as they began to charge towards me. I didn't want to run, they were humans right? But I couldn't very well kill this boy…

At least that was what I thought; however, the sudden change in their bodies had me thinking otherwise. Hunched over, their bodies began to shake, pulsating as their bones began to shift and change. Hair began to cover their entire bodies and their face began to elongate into a muzzle. _Impossible_, my mind screamed. But here they were running towards her as their bodies took on a werewolf form. On pure instinct, my legs began to carry me through the woods at immeasurable speed. They were at my heels of course, snapping their powerful jaws and growling deep from their chest. No doubt calling for the rest of their pack if there was anymore. Which, with my luck, there would be at least a dozen more prowling the woods. Compared to being chased by a dozen vampire-crazed werewolves, Leslie's pack seemed like patty cake.

_Where do I hide from these creatures?_ I blindly ran until a familiar scent assaulted me from the left. _Vampires_, there was no doubt about that. More than likely, it would be Leslie. But if the werewolves were going to kill me, might as well kill him too. Or maybe Leslie's coven would be able to take care of them and I could sneak away in the heat of battle. Wishful thinking, maybe, but right now I was running slim on options. So I shifted to the left and ran as fast as I could towards a possible additional danger.

They were getting closer, the werewolves, and there was in fact more than two. I was almost there, so close to the other vampires. When I made it to the clearing, it wasn't Leslie's clan I was faced with, but six ember eyed strangers. _What the_… I skidded to a halt mere inches in front of them. With the werewolves quickly approaching, she had to think fast. She didn't want these vampires to be murdered because of her, even if they were blood sucking monsters like her. "Run! There are werewolves approaching."

Instead of the panic that I was feeling rushing to their eyes, an older looking man stepped forward. His hair was golden, making his pale skin look even paler. It was trimmed professionally and swooped to the right. He had the sort of face that people could trust easily. He was handsome, especially when his eyes were softening with kindness. He seemed intelligent enough, but then why wasn't he running. Desperate, I grabbed his sleeve with the intention to beg him to go. However, my pleas were stuck in my throat as I heard a fearsome growl. It wasn't from the direction I was expecting it. It came from a burly looking gentleman behind the man. An older woman had a hand on him as he tried to step forward. _To hurt me_, I realized, letting go on the man immediately. The older man hardly noticed the ruckus it seemed. His eyes didn't weaver from in front of him where the werewolves prowled in one by one.

"Sam," his voice seemed pleasant enough. The only response he received was a growl from the rather large wolf in the front. _Was he talking to the wolves?!_ "It seems we have a problem, can we talk about it."

After a series of growls and snapping by the other wolves, the bigger wolf snapped his head to the left and right silencing then immediately. Then he stepped forward, shifting into a man no more than twenty. _He was seriously going to talk to him?_ It was like I was in a horrible nightmare.

"Carlisle, we found this vampire hunting on our land-"

"I was not hun-"a single look from the werewolf alpha and the vampire named Carlisle quieted me.

"Nevertheless, the treaty was broken," his brown eyes slide to mine, "Unless she isn't one of yours. If that is the case, you should have no objection to us taking her."

Taking me? Treaty? I may not be the smartest vampire to grace the Earth, but I was smart enough to keep up with what was happening. I broke the treaty, so now it is either me or war. I had a feeling I was royally screwed. My crimson eyes shifted to find an exit, and my weight moved to the balls of my feet to run. I might not be able to outrun them, but I won't be "handed "to them without a fight.

"Sam, we don't want a war. You do not either," my head snapped up in Carlisle's direction. "As you can tell by looking at her, she hasn't been with us long. And before you ask, we did not change her. She isn't a newborn. "

"Why did you not inform her about the boundary line?" Sam demanded.

"She wasn't clear on them. She wasn't hunting humans on your land, please forgive us."

It was insane. Why was this vampire sticking up for me? He had no idea who I was or what I was capable of doing. And yet he stood there and lied for her. _Why?_ The vampire named Carlisle looked down at me, his ember eyes glistening with understanding. He lowered his hand to my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before turning back to the pack. He had me there, at that moment. I realized I would protect this man I never met.

The apparent alpha, Sam, ran his hand through his wild hair, tugging at the ends. "What do you expect me to do here? You have broken the treaty; to back down now is sign of cowardice."

I expected the wolves to rally up, but they remained silent behind Sam. "Not a sign of cowardice," Carlisle voice sounded so appealing. "It is a sign of intelligence. We don't want to start a fight over a mere accident."

Sam seemed as though he was about to retort, but another wolf transformed into his human form. "Sam," his voice demanded, "forget it." He was tall and built like a house, but he appeared a few years younger than Sam. With a sigh, Sam nodded transforming back into his wolf form. He rushed into the woods, his pack followed in suit. The boy who convinced him lingered for a moment. I gave him a slight smile to show him my appreciation, and in return I received a hateful glare. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at his retreating back.

It would be a lie to say I wasn't relieved to see them leave so easily. I realized how much trouble I cause by complete accident. I wanted to blame Leslie for my misfortunes because that would be so much easier the blame myself. Of course, like any good, self-loathing vampire, I accepted full responsibility in my mind. I looked at the man who saved me, but he was looking at his coven. I looked back at them as well and realized this battle may be far from over.

**Author's Note: **_Howdy partners! At it again. I hope you rather enjoyed this chapter. It finally introduces the Cullen clan. Most of them at least. You will see what I mean next chapter. I hope I can post it soon. If my writing mood continues, that is. Motivate me by poking me with fire pokers. Please leave comments about life, this story, love, and my evil dictating rulings. I mean –ahem- well that was awkward. Thank you for being patience with me, I really appreciate it. I still love you all in a weird writer/reader sort of way and I hope I do not disappoint. Stay beautiful!_


End file.
